


to paris, with love

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: city lights in your eyes [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Nikolai menyuguhinya flat white yang gurihnya pas; takaran yang benar-benar tepat sesuai yang Sophie suka. Nikolai masih mengingat ukuran yang disukai Sophie rupanya. Memang benar kelihatannya, Nikolai tidak berubah. Masih seperti yang dulu, kecuali aroma yogurt yang tiba-tiba saja tercium dari pergelangan tangannya.





	to paris, with love

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.
> 
> _Bagian dari series: **city lights in your eyes** ; sepuluh kisah berbeda dalam satu dunia._

Sophie tidak datang jauh-jauh dari Prancis, dengan biayanya sendiri, mengorbankan  _quality time_ -nya, hanya untuk disambut oleh,

"Sophie, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Misinya 'mulia', sungguh, tapi tidak untuk ini: bertemu mantan pacarnya, di balik pintu, jauh di Sofia.

* * *

Nikolai menyuguhinya  _flat white_  yang gurihnya pas; takaran yang benar-benar tepat sesuai yang Sophie suka. Nikolai masih mengingat ukuran yang disukai Sophie rupanya. Memang benar kelihatannya, Nikolai tidak berubah. Masih seperti yang dulu, kecuali aroma yogurt yang tiba-tiba saja tercium dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia, mungkin sekembalinya ke kampung halamannya, kota kelahirannya, menjadi lebih ... Bulgaria. Sophie bisa menghidu aromanya yang kuat.

"Mana Nyonya Borisova? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya."

" _Well_ , secara teknis, aku bisa dianggap sebagai wakilnya."

Kerutan di kening Sophie semakin dalam, ia menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau siapanya?"

Nikolai menopang dagu dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut. Dia mengamati Sophie seolah-olah baru melihatnya. Gestur itu membuat Sophie mundur sedikit, walaupun mereka berada di sofa yang berbeda. "Dia ... bisa dibilang bibi angkatku."

"Ya dia di mana, Nikolai?"

"Sayang sekali, dia punya tempat tinggal semi-permanen di Brazil sekarang. Dia punya urusan yang lebih penting di sana."

Sophie mengembuskan napas panjang. Tantenya bilang dia  _bisa_  menemui Nyonya Borisova. Kadang-kadang ia meragukan kemampuan tantenya dalam mengurus sesuatu. Mungkin dia salah mengartikan pesan Nyonya Borisova. Mungkin pula dia tidak peduli dan hanya perlu siapa pun kaki-tangan Nyonya Borisova untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Yang lebih parah, tantenya tak punya secuil pun info tentang siapa  _wakil_  Nyonya Borisova tersebut.

"Bibi punya urusan dengan serikat buruh di sana, yang donatur pergerakannya bersedia mengakomodasi apapun asalkan urusan organisasi buruhnya bisa beres dari kekisruhan." Nikolai mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, ya, dia akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ada  _aku_."

Sophie mengernyit lagi. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa mampu dirimu."

Nikolai berdecak. Sophie ingat dia tidak benci diremehkan, tapi kadang dia kurang sabaran. "Aku sudah bekerja dengannya tiga tahun."

_Tiga tahun_. Tepat setelah mereka putus. "Cepat juga jenjang karirmu sampai-sampai bisa jadi kaki-tangan pemrakarsa gerakan-gerakan keadilan buruh di Uni Eropa."

"Yeah." Nikolai menyandarkan diri pada sofa. "Aku bekerja keras sebagai distraksi dari  _sesuatu_."

Sophie merasa tersindir, tetapi ia rasa ini bukan waktunya.

"Nah." Nikolai membungkuk lagi. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

* * *

Berduaan dengan Nikolai di penerbangan kembali ke Prancis seperti yang pernah (berkali-kali) mereka lakukan di masa lalu, ternyata tak buruk-buruk amat. Lelaki itu lebih tenang sekarang, dan dia jadi lebih profesional. Tak terhitung aroma yogurt yang mulai memabukkan ini.

Nikolai membolak-balik halaman buku milik tante Sophie, yang dilengkapi catatan-catatan hingga penuh, dengan berisik. Mengejutkan bagi Sophie karena penumpang asing di samping Nikolai tidak terbangun.

"Dia benar-benar punya masalah besar dengan caranya memanajemen."

"Semua orang tahu itu." Sophie mengedikkan satu bahu. "Makanya aku minta bantuan kalian."

"Ya. Kesimpulannya besar." Nikolai mengelus dagunya. "Manajemen waktu dan pengupahan sudah menjadi masalah pokok, akarnya. Jarangnya rotasi, minimnya inovasi, kreativitas, apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana bisa perusahaan ini jadi besar?"

Sophie menelengkan kepala. "Perusahaan ini sudah berdiri sejak zaman kakek buyutku. Dia jadi besar  _sebelum_  tanteku memegangnya."

Rahang Nikolai menggantung sesaat, kemudian dia menggeleng-geleng. "Ini bisa jadi titik kejatuhan kalian, Sophie, maaf aku harus bilang begini."

"Yah, perusahaan ini sudah berkali-kali kena demo buruh di generasi sebelumku, sebenarnya. Namun entah mengapa, mungkin tanteku yang terlalu overreaktif."

"Hei, setiap aksi buruh tidak bisa dianggap remeh!"

Sophie mengangguk saja. Berdebat dengan Nikolai akan buang-buang waktu, apalagi jika mengingat posisinya. Sophie mengambil bantal dari sisi sampingnya, kemudian menaruhnya di dekat jendela, menyandarkan kepalanya. "Bangunkan aku saat kau sudah punya ide tentang apa yang harus kaubicarakan di hadapan mereka."

(Sophie tidak tahu saja, Nikolai berkali-kali memandanginya saat ia tertidur.)

* * *

Nikolai tidak bisa protes saat Sophie bilang dia akan menginap di apartemennya saja, karena Sophie belum sempat menyusun jadwal apapun, apalagi akomodasi hotel untuk menyambut seorang tamu. Nikolai diam-diam kasihan padanya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dengan pakaian ini," tunjuk Sophie pada blazer dan rok ungu mudanya, kemeja tipis berwarna pink di bagian dalamnya sudah kusut, "jam kerjaku belum selesai dan tiba-tiba saja aku diminta untuk pergi ke Sofia. Aku mungkin bisa mengurusnya sore ini. Masuklah ke kamar depan dulu."

"Yeah, bukan berarti apartemen ini tidak familiar untukku." Nikolai mengangkat ranselnya. "Apartemen ini masih terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang diri. Jadi kurasa, tak perlu repot-repot. Aku di sini hanya untuk memfasilitasi, 'kan?"

"Mm, hmm—" belum sempat Sophie menjawab apalagi meninggalkan Nikolai dari ruang tengah, ponsel yang baru saja dinyalakannya berdering keras. Panggilan video pula. Nikolai bisa melihat ekspresi panik sekaligus kesal di wajah Sophie. Dia tidak jadi melangkah menuju kamar. "Tante?"

Nikolai menjatuhkan tasnya, menghampiri Sophie.

"Kau sudah membawa Nyonya Borisova?"

Sophie hampir saja meledak, tetapi Nikolai tahu persis, perempuan itu tak bisa marah-marah dengan keras. Dia ...  _elegan_. Biasanya ia akan menutupinya dengan bicara cepat.

"Dia tidak ada—tapi aku membawa ... keponakannya, ya, keponakannya. Ini dia," Sophie menoleh sebentar ke belakang, Nikolai sudah berada di balik bahunya. "Dia akan membantu memfasilitasi. Dia akan bicara besok, menengahi, mendengarkan. Dia juga petinggi di organisasi Nyonya Borisova. Masih sesuai dengan permintaan pekerja, 'kan?"

Kening Tante Sophie mengernyit. "Tunggu, Sayang, rasanya aku mengenalnya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di beberapa gala, 'kan?"

"Itu tidak penting, Tante, sekarang, aku sudah melakukan tugasku. Aku baru saja tiba, bolehkah aku beristirahat?"

Tidak sesuai keinginan Sophie: tantenya menggeleng. "Aku baru saja dapat undangan. Malam ini, pukul tujuh, ada gala di Pavillon Cambon Capucines. Undangannya sudah kukirim lewat surel untukmu. Datanglah, karena aku mendengar bahwa kabar tentang terancamnya perusahaan kita sudah tersebar. Kau harus datang ke sana dan mengabarkan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan menanganinya. Jangan sampai nama baik kita jadi—"

"Tante, sekarang sudah pukul lima, dua jam lagi—"

"Karena dimulai pukul tujuh, artinya kau bisa pulang lebih cepat, tidak sampai tengah malam, 'kan?"

"Tapi—"

"Bawalah keponakan Nyonya Borisova ini untuk menguatkan posisimu. Buat mereka bungkam dengan menunjukkan bahwa kita selangkah lebih maju. Kita meminta bantuan dari pihak yang terkemuka di Eropa, tahu. Jadi, selamat sore, Sophie, Tante harus pergi dulu." Dan berakhirnya panggilan itu membuat Sophie melongo.

"Dua jam? Bagaimana persiapannya? Nikolai, kau membawa jas dan sejenisnya?"

"Mana aku tahu bakal ada acara seperti ini segala. Tugasku cuma datang dan berurusan dengan para buruh, 'kan?"

Sophie mendesah dan melepaskan karet pada ujung jalinan rambutnya. Nikolai memandanginya iba. Perempuan itu bahkan belum berganti baju, menata rambutnya, mengurus dirinya, dan dia harus terbang bolak-balik Paris-Sofia dalam waktu dua hari. Entah berapa jam ia bisa melelapkan dirinya.

"Kau desainer parfum, Sophie. Bukan manajer atau sejenisnya. Bukan seseorang yang harus mengatur hal-hal seperti ini."

"Ya, benar." Sophie menguraikan jalinan rambutnya, memunggungi Nikolai. "Tapi ini kehidupan yang kupilih." Ia melirik sesaat.

Tiba-tiba saja suasana hening, hanya ada lirikan-lirikan yang menyeret masa lalu kembali ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Istirahatlah," ucap Nikolai mencairkan suasana. "Kau bisa tidur selama satu jam, 'kan? Aku akan mencari tempat penyewaan jas sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Paris bukan sesuatu yang tidak familiar bagiku."

* * *

Sophie memanggil Nikolai saat lelaki itu sedang memakai dasinya. Mengejutkan baginya, Sophie telah memakai gaunnya. Ia pikir perempuan itu baru bangun tidur.

"Kau pasti tidak menyiapkan ini." Sophie menyodorkan sebuah botol parfum, lengkap dengan merk perusahaan milik keluarganya. Labelnya masih dikenali Nikolai;  _maskulin_. Dia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sophie menyimpan parfum untuk laki-laki di rumahnya. Mungkin sudah ada satu-dua lelaki yang pernah ke sini dan mencobanya.

Namun botol itu terlihat masih penuh.

"Sampel yang kusukai," tambah Sophie, tidak memberi penjelasan untuk Nikolai sama sekali, padahal dia rasa dia membutuhkannya, " _top notes_  mint, rosemary,  _middle note_ sedikit  _black pepper_  lalu daun  _bay_ , dan aroma inti vanilla campur pinus."

Vanilla, pinus. Nikolai membuat catatan mental. Dua elemen itu favoritnya dari buatan Sophie. secara terpisah. Walaupun, jika digabung semua seperti ini, hidungnya yang tumpul cuma bisa mengenali mint saat disemprotkan dan aroma pinus beberapa jam kemudian.

Nikolai mengambilnya dan Sophie pergi. Botol itu didesain dengan warna hijau lumut kerak. Nikolai tidak ingin berharap apa arti di baliknya. Dia menyemprotkannya ke pergelangan tangan, lalu berniat menggosoknya, tetapi berhenti sebentar.  _Bukan begini cara yang tepat, Sophie bisa marah jika tahu_.

* * *

Ini bukan kali pertama Nikolai datang ke sebuah gala. Saat mereka masih berhubungan dulu, Sophie beberapa kali mengajaknya ke acara-acara seperti ini. Waktu itu ia masih berprofesi sebagai desainer parfum penuh waktu. Sekarang mungkin akan berbeda. Hanya dengan satu-dua kalimat dengan tantenya saja Nikolai sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sophie sekarang mempunyai peran ganda. Perusahaan parfum itu memang milik keluarganya, tetapi Nikolai tahu persis bahwa manajerisasi seperti ini bukanlah  _passion_  Sophie yang sesungguhnya.

Memang ada yang salah dengan perusahaan tersebut.

Nikolai tidak mengenal siapa saja yang mengajak Sophie bicara sejak mereka melangkahkan kaki pertama kali ke dalam  _venue_. Untuk membuang rasa bosan, Nikolai bersandar pada birai balkon dan mengamati apa saja yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Sama membosankannya. Orang-orang bicara, anggur yang diedarkan, kilau-kilau permata yang memusingkan. Sebagai orang yang berkecimpung di dunia yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan ini, Nikolai tentu merasa muak. Namun dia sudah melewati masa-masa gejolak muda yang sangat berapi-api menentang ketidakadilan. Dia memilih jalan tengah, melihat semuanya dari kedua sisi, walaupun dia tahu di mana harus berdiri dan berpihak.

"Aku melihat aksi buruh kalian di televisi," pembicaraan di dekat telinganya itu menarik perhatian Nikolai. "Besar sekali, ya? Berita tentang unjuk rasa seperti ini sudah jarang didengar—selalu tentang politik, politik, politik—dan yang kali ini sampai diberitakan. Masif, rupanya."

Nikolai melirik. Sophie jelas terlihat terusik. Ia menegakkan dagunya.

"Selalu ada yang berbeda setiap masa, dan selalu ada peristiwa untuk belajar."

Lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apakah yang kau pelajari, Nona?"

"Banyak." Sophie hampir tersenyum. "Salah satunya adalah tetap maju, mengusahakan apapun yang aku bisa, dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Dan—oh, kenalkan, ini Nikolai Dimitrov. Wakil presiden organisasi pergerakan buruh yang terkenal di Eropa—tentu kau tahu, 'kan, Tuan, karena Nyonya Borisova pernah turut membantu menangani masalahmu?"

Nikolai menyalami orang itu dengan senyuman miring, merasa bangga dengan daya ingat Sophie yang luar biasa, walaupun dia tak tahu persis apa peristiwa yang dimaksud perempuan itu. Mungkin bibinya pernah bercerita, atau dia pernah menemukan berkasnya, tetapi ingatan itu sudah tersingkir.

"Sekarang kau juga membutuhkan bantuan pihak ketiga untuk mendiamkan pekerjamu?" Pria itu rupanya tak kenal jera dan sarkasme. Nikolai ingin sekali menjabatnya ulang dan memberikan sedikit hukuman pada tangannya.

"Ini bukan kali pertama. Seperti yang kautahu, Tuan, perusahaan kami punya sejarah  _panjang_. Lika-liku, pasang-surut, ratusan tahun pengalaman tentu punya banyak penggalan kisah."

Nikolai mulai merasakan perang dingin yang tak menyenangkan. Dia berdeham, lalu menggamit bahu Sophie—mengejutkan perempuan itu sampai-sampai benar-benar nyata terpeta di wajahnya. "Baik, Tuan, aku ingat Sophie punya janji dengan seseorang di bawah sana untuk membicarakan proyek terbarunya. Betul, 'kan?"

Sophie dengan mudah membaur dengan suasana yang diciptakan Nikolai. Ia bahkan menaruh tangannya di pinggang lelaki itu, semua terasa sangat natural seperti dahulu. "Betul sekali. Aku punya proyek baru untuk diluncurkan. Seorang desainer bekerja di luar suasana perusahaan, bukankah begitu? Selalu ada inovasi karena keadaan perusahaan hanya  _mendampinginya_ , bukan menyokongnya. Terima kasih waktunya, Tuan."

* * *

Mereka sama-sama mendapatkan  _cabernet sauvignon_ , tetapi Sophie mendekatkan bibir gelas ke wajahnya hanya untuk menghidu aromanya, tanpa meminumnya sama sekali. Mengenali baunya, mempelajari sesuatu. Selalu begitu.

Sophie juga memperhatikan hal yang sama dari Nikolai.

"Tidak minum?"

Nikolai menyeringai tipis.

"Masih lebih menyukai bir?"

Laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu. Dari meja mereka, dia melihat orang-orang begitu menikmati anggur. Menaruh gelas kosong ke nampan yang dibawakan pelayan untuk segera menukarnya dengan yang setengah penuh. Klasik.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja, yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Tangan Sophie tersilang tenang pada bagian pergelangannya. Jari-jari Sophie polos tanpa perhiasan apapun, pun tangannya. Perempuan itu masih sama, tidak menyukai perhiasan sama sekali. Nikolai perlahan menjangkaunya, melupakan apapun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Mengelus jari manis Sophie.

"Belum ada seseorang yang spesial?"

Tidak seperti dugaan Nikolai, Sophie tak menarik tangannya. Perempuan itu hanya memasang wajah datar. "Terlalu sibuk."

Nikolai mendengus.

"Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, semuanya masih sempurna.  _Passion_ , produk, hasil, semuanya beriringan. Memuaskan. Tapi manajer utama mengundurkan diri."

"... Kalau tidak salah, suami tantemu?"

"Mereka bercerai. Tante mengambil alih semuanya." Mata Sophie berputar-putar. "Tante bisa mendesain, tetapi dia buruk dalam manajemen. Apa yang sudah terjadi sejak era pamanku mencapai puncaknya. Dia memang tidak kapabel sekaligus sial dalam waktu bersamaan."

"Dan kau ..." Tangan Nikolai sibuk menggambarkan kalimat berikutnya dengan gestur. "... Sibuk cuci piring?"

Sophie hampir tersenyum. "Hampir seluruh peralatan makan dalam kasus ini."

"Turut bersedih,  _Sofia_."

"Senang mendengarnya dari mulutmu,  _Kolya_."

Sekali lagi, semuanya terasa sama. Membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memang akan terlibat dalam organisasi itu."

"Yah, aku menghabiskan waktu magang di kedutaan, organisasi anak PBB, lalu di pers bukan untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia di kota kelahiranku."

"Putra daerah yang kembali untuk mengabdi, huh?" Sophie bertopang dagu. "Kadang-kadang aku juga ingin kembali ke Chemin des révoires, berkarya di sana dengan tenang—tapi itu kedengaran seperti orang yang mau pensiun dan sudah punya segalanya. Uang tidak mengalir begitu saja ke rekeningku. Pekerjaan tambahan di kantor masih membantuku. Publikasi juga mengundang uang."

Nikolai menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Uang? Kau mengumpulkan untuk apa? Hidupmu sudah cukup, Sophie. Stabil."

Sophie menatapnya dengan menelengkan kepala.

"Bukankah ini semua tentang  _passion_?"

Mata Sophie sekarang terpekur pada meja. Jari-jarinya mengetuk permukaan dengan hampa. "Aku, satu-dua tahun belakangan, mulai jadi lebih realistis. Hidup bukan hanya tentang  _passion_. Aku tidak tahu masa depan. Aku harus menyokong diriku yang tidak kukenali di masa depan yang jauh sana. Kau mengajariku untuk mencari arti, 'kan?" Ia melirik sesaat. "Bukan hanya tentang mengejar  _passion_. Ada titik-titik jenuh saat semuanya jadi terasa seperti,  _'lalu bagaimana?'_  atau  _'lalu, apa?'_ , dan yang membuat kita mengerti di saat-saat seperti itu yang penting adalah arti, bukan hasrat."

"Apa aku masih berbicara dengan Sophie yang sama?"

"Ha." Sophie mencodongkan diri ke arah Nikolai. "Aku masih Sophie yang lebih menyukai aroma mawar dibandingkan bergamot."

* * *

Mereka sarapan bersama dengan masing-masing semangkuk  _corn flakes_. Sophie sibuk menelepon beberapa orang untuk mengatur pertemuan pukul sembilan nanti, dan Nikolai mengamati perubahan dapur Sophie. Catnya berubah, tata letak furnitur juga berganti.

Lalu, sekonyong-konyong panggilan video dari si tante mengusik suasana.

"Aku punya ide," katanya, firasat Nikolai berkata buruk. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, tanpa sempat Sophie memikirkan balasan yang pantas, "bagaimana kalau kita kirim beberapa dari mereka untuk pelatihan khusus di ISIPCA, bahkan Givaudan atau Grasse? Mungkin mereka akan berubah pikiran?"

"Tante!" Sophie mati-matian untuk tidak terdengar menghardik, "mereka minta kesejahteraan, bukan kenaikan jenjang karir!"

"Dalam beberapa konteks hal tersebut berarti sama, 'kan?"

Sophie menggeleng keras. "Mereka bukan orang yang ambisius, mereka hanya ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Mereka butuh kelayakan, bukan posisi! Tidak semua orang hanya mengejar gelar dan gengsi sepertimu, Tante."

"Sejak kapan kautahu persis tentang para karyawan?"

"Aku," Nikolai masuk ke dalam jangkauan kamera, "oleh karena itulah aku datang ke sini sebagai perwakilan Nyonya Borisova, 'kan? Aku sudah menganalisis masalah dan siap menghadapi mereka, Nyonya. Kami sudah sepakat untuk menyelesaikan ini dengan caraku."

Tante Sophie terdiam. Dia beradu pandang dengan keponakannya sebentar.

"Nah, kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sana dan menghadapi perwakilan. Biarkan kami semua mengambil alih dari sekarang." Sophie pun secara sepihak menutup panggilan. Ia berpandangan dengan Nikolai dan Nikolai tersenyum.

"Perusahaan ini bukan cuma miliknya," simpul Nikolai. "Perusahaan adalah badan yang bergerak dengan usaha semua orang. Seperti parfum buatanmu, dia baru berjiwa jika ada tiga aroma yang menopangnya, bukankah begitu? Tak peduli di mana posisinya, kepala, jantung, inti, mereka semua berperan."

Sophie mengangguk dengan optimis. Untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini, atau mungkin dari beberapa hari sebelumnya sejak gerakan mogok para buruh itu dimulai, ia tersenyum disertai binar di matanya.

* * *

Ruang rapat utama dijadikan ruang pertemuan. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali satpam yang ditugaskan Sophie.

Sophie memberi isyarat mata pada Nikolai saat mereka berhenti untuk memilih tempat duduk. Sophie mengerling pada tempat duduk utama yang biasa ditempati oleh pemimpin rapat. Nikolai menatapnya.

"Tempat itu tak pernah jadi untukku," ucap Sophie, "sejak awal, aku selalu ingin lepas dari manajemen.  _Passion_ sejatiku bukan di situ."

Nikolai tertawa. "Sofia, kadang-kadang dunia tidak seperti yang kita mau."

"Ya, Kolya, dan aku sudah menjalaninya selama dua tahun."

Lima belas menit, empat orang perwakilan buruh datang ke ruangan tersebut, semuanya duduk di seberang Sophie, memunggungi pintu. Nikolai memulai dengan perkenalan diri, dan keempatnya dengan puas mengangguk-angguk. Inilah orang yang mereka inginkan untuk menengahi sekaligus membela mereka. Beberapa hari yang lalu mereka memberi persyaratan bahwa yang memfasilitasi haruslah orang dari organisasi buruh Eropa yang diketuai Nyonya Borisova. Nampaknya salah satu dari mereka pun mengenali Nikolai, mereka tampak familier dengan lelaki itu. Sophie melihat kelancaran sampai sejauh ini.

"... Pembaruan ruang kerja. Itu juga dibutuhkan. Namun yang paling utama, inspeksi peralatan tidak pernah lagi dilakukan. Pernah hampir ada kecelakaan kerja karena peralatan yang sudah lama tidak dikalibrasi dan dicek ulang, tetapi laporan kami sangat lambat ditangani, dan ujung-ujungnya hanya setengah yang diselesaikan."

Nikolai mengangguk-angguk sambil mencatat pada tabletnya.

"Kenaikan upah. Terakhir kali upah dinaikkan? Tuhan, tolong, itu tiga tahun yang lalu! Satu-satunya yang membuat kami bertahan di sini adalah karena produknya begitu bisa kami banggakan, aromanya sangat kami sukai! Jika bukan karena desain buatan Nona Sophie, kami sudah angkat kaki dari sini."

Nikolai melirik dan Sophie cepat-cepat menunduk. Tak sempat ia lihat senyuman lelaki itu padanya, yang tipis dan terlalu cepat.

"Satu lagi." Pembicara itu berdeham sebentar. " _Chief manager_  itu. Orang yang sangat tidak kami perlukan tapi mengatur semuanya seolah dia yang mempunyai perusahaan ini."

Sophie mengangguk pada Nikolai, mengiyakan pertanyaan tersirat Nikolai. Mata Nikolai membelalak sebentar.

"Bukankah memang dia yang punya?"

"Dia hanya memegang kendali. Ayah Nona Sophie dan kakak laki-lakinya seharusnya bertindak."

Sophie mengembuskan napas panjang. "Pengubahan posisi manajerial adalah hal yang sulit, tetapi jika ada hal-hal yang darurat, kurasa aku bisa bicara dengan kapasitasku sebagai tim kreatif perusahaan."

"Tim kreatif bisa mengendalikan," timpal Nikolai, "karena motor dari tim kreatif adalah manajerial, bukan sebaliknya. Tim kreatif adalah inti dari diterimanya produk."

"Kami tidak mengerti akan seperti apa jalannya, tetapi itulah yang kami butuhkan, kurasa kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan ide-ide kalian sebagai organisasi. Kami ingin kalian mewakili kami, melakukan pengawasan atas nama kami, dan membantu suara kami."

Nikolai mengangguk pasti. "Sebagai bagian dari organisasi, aku akan patuh pada kode etik. Semua permintaan telah kucatat, dan aku akan mengompromikan atas nama kalian. Proses baru akan dimulai, jadi kuharapkan, demi kelancaran semuanya, setelah istirahat makan siang kalian akan kembali ke sif masing-masing. Bagaimana?"

Keempat orang itu saling berpandangan dahulu, lalu ada bisik-bisik kecil, tetapi mereka semuanya mengangguk. "Kami siap."

* * *

Setelah memastikan semua pekerjaan kembali ke polanya semula, Sophie menawari Nikolai sebuah jamuan. Ia memperbolehkan Nikolai memilih tempat mana saja yang dia inginkan.

"Tidak. Kau baru saja memulai prosesnya. Persetujuan ini bukan berarti selesai. Pekerjaanku benar-benar baru akan dimulai sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menerima pesta darimu."

"Jadi, tidak?"

Nikolai tersenyum sambil menyapu pandangannya ke sekeliling Paris yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Dia mengangkat salah satu bahunya. " _Belum_."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu?"

Di telinga Nikolai, kalimat itu terdengar dimaksudkan untuk hal yang berbeda. "Tentu saja."

Pada akhirnya, pilihan jatuh ke kafe yang berada tak begitu jauh dari kawasan Champs-Élysées. Cerita mulai merambat ke hal-hal kasual, tidak lagi tentang pekerjaan.

"Sebelumnya ..." Nikolai melempar pandangan jauh sekali ke balik bahu Sophie. "Ada seseorang. Tapi bukan dalam hubungan khusus denganku. Ibuku yang mengenalkan kami. Orangnya cukup baik. Menyenangkan. Pintar berorganisasi. Aku pernah bertanya padanya, apakah dia bersedia menikah denganku, saat kami masih dalam konteks berteman."

"Dan dia bilang  _ya_?"

"Justru tidak." Nikolai tertawa kecil. "Kupikir, kasusnya sama. Sama seperti kita. Aku mendapat penolakan yang sama."

Sophie tersenyum tetapi menunduk.

"Kemudian aku berpikir—mungkin yang terbaik untukku saat ini bukanlah pernikahan. Aku, seperti yang kaubilang, mulai menjadi realistis dalam dua tahun belakangan. Mungkin aku hanya perlu seseorang yang sangat mendukungku dengan segala yang ia punya, tanpa perlu ikatan yang pasti. Setidaknya belum. Belum perlu hingga kami menemukan jawabannya suatu saat nanti. Memiliki orang tersebut saat ini sudah cukup."

Sophie memainkan garpunya. Tak melihat pada mata Nikolai yang benar-benar membutuhkannya. "Dan kenapa tidak menghubungi wanita itu lagi?"

Nikolai menggeleng. "Dia bukan orang yang tepat.  _Cara_ nya berbeda, oleh karena itulah aku tidak bisa benar-benar menyatu dengannya."

"Lantas?"

Nikolai menunggu hingga Sophie penasaran, mengangkat kepalanya dan meminta jawaban. Mata mereka berserobok.

"Apakah aku masih pantas?" tanya Nikolai.

Sophie tersenyum tipis. "Kau beruntung, Kolya, karena aku belum menemukan siapapun lagi yang sama tepatnya."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: terima kasih pada Mbak Dee yang ... tentu saja, you can guess, Aroma Karsa! sejak awal beliau nge-tease tentang 'indera penciuman', aku sudah mulai tertarik dan mulai mendekat ke arah sana. pas ngebaca bukunya, i was like *insert crying emoji here* it wassss soooo damn good. segala hal tentang parfumnya bikin aku tergugah. dan, yeah, walaupun ini ga ada bandingannya sama Aroma Karsa, aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya ke Mbak Dee yang udah menginspirasi sampe segininya. aku sampe riset ke sana-sini demi all-about-perfume walaupun pada kenyataannya karya ini nggak disetir ke sana (lebih ke masalah relasi sophie-nikolai sih)
> 
> and thank you for y'all, fellas!


End file.
